Desert Nights: Two Deserts Combined
by Spiritual Destiny
Summary: The two greatest theives in all of Eygpt have wreaked havok on the tombs of the wealthy dead for months so when they're caught which is stronger love, or the will to live?
1. World's Greatest Theives

Desert Nights: Two Deserts Combined

Chapter One: The Worlds Greatest Thieves

Listen as I spin a tale of romance, death and ultimate retribution. The tale begins with two mischievous Thieves that found love in spite of their cold personalities. Both were thieves by trade, but lovers by choice. Their time was five thousand years ago in the hot deserts of Egypt. Together they raided many tombs of pharaohs past and rode across the desert like it was their own. That is until one night everything that could go wrong on a thieves mission did and the two were ultimately caught. But that comes later in this tale, no we will begin when the two are at their peaks...

"Ah, thieves! Stop! Thieves!" a portly man shouted chasing two people who had just robbed the tomb near his village.

Quickly the thieves untied the two horses they had waiting for them and climbed on. Then they turned to the peasant man chasing them. He froze for a moment as the masked thieves turned to him and all courage drained from his body, replaced by fear now showing as the color drained from his face. He turned quickly and began running away when their horses reared up and then came after him, now turning the tables of this game of cat and mouse. One thief dressed in black cut him off before he could reach the safety of his village; the other came up behind him and pressed a sword to his throat when he turned to face him looking for a way out. The sword shone in the full moon's light revealing an inscription written in ancient Egyptian.

"From the fiery pits of the underworld, born of the flames and the blood of the innocent, it comes the Darkest Angel," the man read aloud.

"That's right fool, this night you have witnessed a robbery by the worlds greatest thieves," the thief behind him said, removing the turban from his face.

The thief shook out his shoulder length white hair. The peasant man shook with fear and fell to his knees still staring at the one who still had the sword to his neck. The horses whinnied and pawed the ground impatiently. The white haired man let out a small chuckle and steady his bay stallion.

"You should feel lucky my partner hasn't spilled your blood across the sands," the white haired man said darkly.

The thief with the sword was wearing a deep blood red cloak that hid her body and another piece covered her face, save for her silver grey eyes. The peasant locked eyes with her and it felt as though she could read into his very heart and soul. She stared at him for a few moments more before she removed her sword and put it away.  
"Fool listen hard and listen good, you may consider your life spared," she said pulling off the cloth that hid her face and throwing back the hood of the cloak.

Her long black hair was left down and a headdress wrapped around her forehead. There were small diamonds in a curve above the eye of Horus. Her lush red lips curved into a sadistic smile, but it didn't reach her cold eyes that were still burning into the poor man.

"But on one condition, you must run and tell everyone at your village what you just saw and how you just barely escaped the cold confines of death," she said sensually.

He nodded dumbly as if he was hypnotized by her voice that sounded like the rain, cool and refreshing to his ears yet she spoke with such grace and dignity he could have swore she was royalty. She blew him a kiss before throwing him a black rose as her and her partner rode off into the desert. 

They rode across the desert, over the sand dunes and into the dry valley. Once they were deep into the vast dangerous territory of Damian's Field, they came upon a small crevasse. The edge of the crevase was jagged and hidden by the sand making it almost impossible to see unless you knew it was there which the two thieves did so they stopped just before the edge and climbed off the horses.

"We did pretty good, huh, Bakura?" the woman asked turning to him with the reins still in her hand.

"Not bad, but we could have done better," replied Bakura with a shrug.

"Oh, really?" she asked mischievously, walking up to him letting go of the reins to her horse. "Then why don't we go for bigger stakes next time?"

"Like what? What are you thinking, Sahara?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"Well," she replied placing her arms around over his neck, "why don't we rial up the boys and rob the tomb of Pharaoh Kairoh?"

"Hm, sounds like fun," he said thoughtfully.

"Of course, all my ideas are fun," she smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Now I'm going to do the rallying."

Bakura watched as she led her brown and white paint horse down the path to the caves below. She had long since thrown open her red travelers cloak revealing her outfit that looked like a palace dancers garb. Her black skirt brushed the tops of her feet but was see through showing the red decorative undergarment while hanging loosely around her waist was a gold belt that held her sword at the side of her hip. Her red top was tied around her neck and middle and covered her relatively large breasts while around the edge of top was more see through black fabric that covered her flat stomach loosely until it reached her belly button that was pierced with a gold ring with a crimson red ruby attached. At the top in the ball was a diamond and from the bottom three strands of gold that had three stars at the end. Bakura followed her into a large cave deep inside the earth where at least fifteen men were seated around a small fire.

"Hello boys," Sahara said coolly causing all the men to look at her surprisedly.

"Hey Sahara, Bakura, you're back!" one of the men with a gray turban on his head exclaimed and a few of the others let out cheers.

"Where did you go this time you two?" another man with two tattooed lines above his right eye.

"Across Egypt and back," Sahara laughed leading her horse to the others on one side of the cave.

A few of the men let out a few chuckles while she removed her pack off of the tired horse and set it to the side. There was no saddle because both her and Bakura rode bareback. Bakura did the same as her and then they sat down in the firelight. Bakura sat on a flat rock and Sahara sat between his legs on the ground resting her arms on his thighs. She leaned back on him and a few men shot him jealous looks and he just smirked and let her grab one of his hands and hold it.

"We have a small proposition for you," Bakura said.

"Yes, and were going for the highest stakes this time," Sahara added.

"What do you mean?" the man on their right asked picking his teeth with a small bone.

"Were going to rob the tomb of the Pharaoh Kairoh," Sahara answered resting her head against Bakura's arm.

"WHAT?" all of the men questioned.

"She meant what she said. We're riding out at sunset tomorrow," Bakura replied calmly.

"B-but that has got to be one of the most guarded tomb's in all of Egypt! It's perpetual suicide!" one man protested, standing up from the other side of the fire.

"So? That's why it will be so fun to rob it clean!" Sahara said.

"And if it's the most guarded tomb in Egypt then it must also be the richest," Bakura added.

The men thought on that for a moment. They all knew that Prince Yami would not waste guards on the Pharaoh's tomb if there were not great riches within, but the tomb is also that of his father's so maybe he would. While they were toying with that thought Sahara stood pulling Bakura with her to walk to a passage way near where the horses were kept.  
"We'll give you until sunset tomorrow to decide," Bakura said before turning and following Sahara down the passage way.

There was only a light at the end of the passage to lead them, because otherwise it was completely dark. When they reached the end there was another cave, but it wasn't quite as large as the first. Inside was a bed made out of furs and covered in silk with comfortable pillows piled high on it. Over on the left of the passage opening was a place where the wall sloped in and came out to enclose a natural spring. Sahara let go of Bakura's hand before walking over to the spring while he went to the bed and fell face forward onto the pillows exhausted. He heard her undress and slip into the pool. When he looked over to her, she had his back to him and was letting her midnight black and sliver white tresses down. Her lower half was hidden by the water and her hair carefully skirted the waters surface.

"You're still tense," he said noticing the stiffness of her shoulders.

She laughed softly, "I'm always tense after a hit, Bakura, you know that."

"Yes, but you shouldn't get so worked up," he replied walking up behind her.

"That's about like telling a bird not to sing. It is something I cannot help," she said as he began rubbing the tenseness out of her shoulders.

Sahara sighed softly and slowly began relaxing. It was something rare for her to let her defenses down, but Bakura had his ways of getting her to when it was just the two of them. It was practically the same way for him too. It was only then did they really open up to each other and that's how Bakura found out about her past as a slave. He still had yet to open to her as fully as she had him, but she respected that he would tell her when he was ready to tell her anything and it would be only then.

"Sometimes I wish I had never began stealing, that I had remained just another slave girl in the palace. I sometimes miss getting to dance," she said softly.

"Yes, but what fun would it be to stay at the palace?" he chuckled.

"Gods, it would be no fun at all!" she laughed with him. "That's why I'm glad I became a thief, because I met you."

He stopped his massage and she turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. His tongue traced her lips seeking entrance and she opened her mouth allowing him in. They let their tongue's duel for a moment before they both broke off for air. 

"What do you say then after this, we give it all up and runaway after this hit? We go to a place where they've never heard of us and we settle down, starting our lives all over," Bakura asked excitedly.  
"Really? Would we be able to do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why not? Who could stop us?" he replied. "Would you be willing to do that together, with me?"

"Yes! Gods yes, I want to!" she laughed and kissed him again. "I love you, Bakura, I would do anything for you."

He smirked and pulled her out of the water, carrying her to the bed bridal style. He laid her down in the center of the bed and pulled off his shirt before climbing in bed with her. He leaned over her on his hands and knees. They kissed passionately again and when they broke he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Prove it," he challenged his hot breath cascading over her ear.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked huskily, reaching down to undo his pants.

"Only if you make it one, love," he smirked back.

As the night faded the two were lost in their own passion. For them, it seemed as if all time had stopped and the two lovers were lost in their own world.

All right so that was the first chapter of my first fanfic and since I'm new to this I guess I'll tell you something right now:

You will not see me ever ask for you to review.

I figure, if you like the story you'll review and if you didn't then well that's tough luck, because I'm going to write anyway. Oh, and flame all you want because it won't bother me a bit (if anything I'll have fun laughing my ass off at you). Thanks for taking the time to read my story and you'll see more Yu-Gi-Oh characters next chapter, but this fic will mostly center around Bakura, my OC, and another couple which you'll see later.

Ja-Ne!

Spiritual Destiny


	2. Forbidden Love and Icy Arguments

**New Author's Note: **Well I finally got around to taking a second look at this story and so I have begun to fix everything and make it better. So I have been doing some revising and hopefully soon I will have the next chapter out. Thanks for sticking with me for so long I really appreciate it! Luv ya!

**Author's Note:** Thank You Lethe Seraph and Kate for reviewing! I apologize Lethe Seraph about my spelling, I was just so excited to get my first fanfiction started that I neglected some mistakes. But what she said was "Fool listen hard and listen good." Sorry again I hope this chapter is better!

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this in last chapter, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I owned Bakura !

**Desert Nights: Two Deserts Combined  
**  
**Chapter Two:** _Forbidden Love and Icy Arguments_

All the arguing in the hall was echoing and beginning to give the young prince quite a royal headache. He started rubbing the sides of his temples in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure, but it wasn't helping.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne.

The hall became immediately quiet and all eyes turned to the prince.

"This constant yelling and bickering is getting us no closer to solving the problem at hand," he said sternly. "Now can we please address this like a council of mature individuals, and not like a group of children?"

The few men who were still standing quickly sat down on their cushions beneath them. It was safe to say that Prince Yami wasn't too pleased, when a messenger came running into the hall exhausted. He bowed to Yami and everyone waited for him to catch his breath so that he could relay his message.

"Forgive my intrusion, sire, but there has been another robbery!" the winded man said urgently.

The pharaoh leaned his head on his hand and rolled his eyes out of annoyance and disappointment.

"This is becoming ridiculous," Yami muttered. "Where at this time?" he asked aloud.

"It was the tomb of Commander Melnoh. A witness said it was the two notorious thieves Bakura and the Darkest Angel once again," the messenger replied.

"This just proves our point! We should send out more troops to protect our families tombs!" one of the nobles on Yami's left said.

"But that would leave the villages surrounding the palace uprotected and susceptible to attack!" another noble argued from Yami's right.

"I was under the impression that Melnoh's tomb was already under protection of the royal army," the priest closest's to Yami's left said cooly, looking up to the prince.

Yami nodded, "As was I, Seto," he looked to the messenger. "Were the gaurds not doing their jobs?"

"Yes, sire they were all working according to your orders, but the thieves used some sort of magic to put the guards into unconsciousness. We believe their minds were sent to the shadow realm, as they have not woken up yet to any of the other priests counter spells." the messenger answered quickly and afterwards dismissed by a wave of the Pharaoh's hand.

"Prince Yami, what is there we can do? The forces around the palace are dagerously low, and as we all know the Roman's always has it's eye on our land to add it to their growing empire," the priestess closest to his right said quietly and unemotionally.

Most of the priests looked to her surprised, because they had forgotten she was there. In all the arguing that had ensued she had not once said a word, but rather listened and took everything in that everyone said. Yami looked to her while she just sat there motionless on her cushion, with a stoic look on her face. She wore a traditional priestess gown which was white and came down to the tops of her feet. Around her waist was a gold belt with a katanna tied to her hip from her parents home country of China. Around her head was a small band that went around the center of her forhead and in the center of it was a small diamond. Her blonde hair fell in waves behind her back and she had stunning blue eyes that held a fire of energy behind them.

"The palace is strong enough to hold it's own and it would be unwise to attack us head on anyway," Seto said.

"The palace may be able to hold it's own, but as it has been said before the villages wouldn't hold for more than five minutes. We must always be prepared for anything and we must think of the people," she argued calmly.

"The people are not our problem when there are more pressing matters to attend to. How will it look to the other countries if we let two thieves run rampant across Egypt doing as they please while we do nothing to stop them?" Seto argued back.

"How will it look if we leave ourselves open to attack just so you can protect the dead! The foundation and prosperity of every country is built by the people that live inside of it!"she replied raising her voice slightly.

"So, you would preferably leave our ancestor's unprotected, before they can cross into the after life, Kalahari?" Seto asked coldly glaring at her with his stumbling blue eyes.  
"So, you would leave countless living people to die before they've even had a full life, Seto?" Kalahari countered just as coldly..

Kalahari looked at him, her eyes dark, but still dancing with excitement; it seemed like she was almost challenging him. Well, Seto never backed down from a challenge before and he wasn't about to let this one slip past him. The other nobles looked over to them as it seem they argued about the same thing they were just shouting about a moment ago, but instead of shouting at one another Kalahari and Seto were merely acting as if it was just a normal discussion. This had always proved entertaining in the past for everyone, including the prince, as they waited to see who would crack first and let their tempers get the best of them.

"We should not be forced to look like we can't even handle two lowly thieves," Seto said.

"We are not dealing with a just two lowly thieves. They're using black magic to break past our many barriers. They're too wise to the ways that things work here, they know too much of the ways we work," Kalahari said calmly, shifting in her seat.

"So what your saying is that they worked in the palace before?" Seto asked questionably.

"It's a possibility," she shrugged.

"That's preposterous," he scoffed. "If anyone worked here why would they leave? Slaves are here for life."

"What if a slave escaped?"

"Unlikely seeing how Prince Yami treats even the slaves here with equality," Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe Prince Yami does, but that does not go for everyone else," she stated.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the fact they were speaking about him as if he wasn't even there.

"Slaves are not equals, if they were equals then they wouldn't be slaves in the first place," Seto scoffed again.

"Slaves are human just as you or I. They live and breath and die just like us!" she said her voice raising slightly.

Seto sneered knowing that he was getting to her.

"All right hypothetically speaking, if one was a former slave, what would they be after?"

"Revenge most likely," she shrugged. "Revenge to anger the people they despise or that have treated them badly in the past."

"Then what's kepping them from attacking another tomb? I still say we need to send out mre troops to protect the tombs," Seto said flatly.

"That's your opinion, I still say we need to protect the people," Kalahari said just as flat.

"So we're back to square one?" he paused and shifted in his seat. "Then what do you suggest we do Kalahari, instead of having this argument all over again?"

She smiled, "I suggest instead of thinking like noble we put ourselves in their places. If we think like a thief then maybe we might have a better understanding of what they'll do next."

"Then why not just ask a thief?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"We could, but it's doubtful that they would tell us anything. There is honor even amongst thieves," Kalahari answered.

"You think they have honor?" Seto questioned haughtily.

"Oh, come off your pedestal Seto! You judge a person by their status in society, you don't see that they're just people and honor less or not people are human! You talk of as if they were grains of sand for you to walk upon!" Kalahari growled furiously, losing her temper.

Seto grinned knowing that he had won the battle of wills.

"Kalahari, calm yourself," Yami said with a wave of his hand. "Now explain to us what you mean for us to think like thieves."

She turned back to the prince.

"I believe that we should send somebody in as another thief, an under cover agent perhaps."

"You do understand the consequence if that some body was caught?"

"Yes, but we could also gain a lot of information to plan for future attempts," she replied

"Then it's settled you and Seto can be our undercover agents," Yami stated with a smile.

"WHAT!" they both shouted. "Why would you send me?"

"Kalahari you say that Seto doesn't know the way of the people so why not show him yourself? And Seto, you say that there is honor amongst the lower classes wouldn't this be a good chance to try to prove Kalahari wrong?"  
"But, but-" they both stammered.

"But nothing, I believe we are finished here everyone's dismissed," Yami said.

He stood up and walked out of the room leaving no room for argument. Seto and Kalahari could only stare at each other dumbfounded. A few of the other priests and nobles snickered at them thinking the two never got along in the first place. When everyone walked out leaving them, they were the ones that burst out laughing.

"They actually believed us?" Kalahari laughed astonished.

"Must have been my convincing performance," Seto said haughtily.

"Hm, really?" Kalahari questioned looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

She stood and walked over and then sat in front of him while the smile on her face was devious.

"Finally no more sneaking around," she stated.

He returned her smile and they began to lean into one another for a kiss.

"Sneaking around where?"

Their heads snapped to the door where Prince Yami was standing with a smug grin on his face. He waited to hear their answer leaning on the frame of the large door way.

"Uh, um, well..." Kalahari trailed off giving Seto a fleeting look.

Yami smirked at their discomfort. He had noticed their friendliness out side of their duties as priests. Although it was forbidden, he had caught them twice being more than friendly. Priests and priestesses were forbidden to have relationships with each other, because some feared that it would interfere with their duties or anger the gods.

"I just wanted to let you know that you will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. You both will need to meet with Jounichi and Honda before you leave to get some supplies."

"Yes sire" they both said

Yami turned and left smiling to himself. It wasn't everyday one got to fluster Seto. Kalahari let out a relieved sigh and turned back to Seto.

"That arragant prince is going to see stars one of these days when I get through with him" she growled.

"You don't have the courage to strike anyone let alone royalty" Seto scoffed  
She gave him a cold glare and raised her head highly. Then she pushed him over and walked out of the hall.

"Hey! That doesn't count!" he called after her.

He stood and ran after her. She threw back a hand at him behind her back and continued walking. He grabbed her around her waist.

"When you wave I would appreciate it if you would use more than one finger next time or I might just get the wrong idea" he whispered in her ear.

"Fine then next time I'll use two," she whispered back.

He chuckled softly and moved to walk beside her. They continued to walk and talk for the rest of the day, enjoying the company they shared.


	3. Starting Off Thieveshly

Desert Nights: Two Deserts Combined  
  
Chapter Three: Strange Meetings  
  
Seto smiled at the sleeping form in front of him. He sighed wishing that there was someway they could be together, but due to the ancient scriptures, they couldn't. He reached out and grabbed her hand; taking it gently in his. Kalahari stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see Seto standing above her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, but smiling all the same.  
  
"We're supposed to meet mutt-face and monkey-boy at dawn. You need to get up and make ready to leave," Seto replied.  
  
Kalahari nodded and threw her sheets off and stepped over to her chest that her mother had left her when she passed away. Seto sat down in a chair that was next to her bed and watched her pull out something black and then go behind what she once told him was called a shoji screen. The sun had not yet risen, so the moon's light was the only thing to see by in the medium sized room.   
  
"Does anyone know you're here?" Kalahari asked, throwing her nightgown the top of the screen.  
  
"Of course not, no one saw me come in," Seto replied cooly, looking at everything else that adorned her room.  
  
Her bed was in the center of the wall farthest from the door and the shoji screen was in the corner left of the bed, beside Seto's chair. At the foot of her canopy bed was a small table the same height of the bed, and on the table was a miniature tree (bonsai) that looked very well kept after. As his eyes roamed he could spot things that were clearly left behind by Kalahari's parents, including a small scroll covered in strange markings with two incense sticks halfway burnt down in front of it. The chest also was covered in strange markings similar to the ones on the scroll except they were painted with gold and stood out on the red suface.  
  
"Good I think Yami is already suspicions, we don't need any other nobles breathing down our necks," Kalahari said annoyed.   
  
She came out from behind the screen fully dressed in a ninja's uniform. It was black and skin tight, the top looked like a short sleeve shirt with netting coming down in a V shape coming down to her belly-button. The bottoms were just like a pair of black skin tight shorts with more netting connecting the sides. A black leather belt was loosely tied around her hips with her sword tied to it, along with a few other small throwing blades and a small pouch held some throwing stars.  
  
"Do you even know how to use all that?" Seto asked.  
  
"Of course, I've been training with all this since I was four years-old. My father was a Ninja in the royal Chinese guard and since he didn't have a son, he passed all the traits of his profession onto me," Kalahari replied as they walked out of her room.  
  
She turned and lock the door behind her and hid the key behind a loose brick beside her door before they began walking down the dark hallway. Seto remembered she had told him once that the reason her father had come here was to represent China in a conference, but had stayed and then Kalahari began studying the gods and became a priestess.   
  
Sahara awoke slowly, still in the arms of Bakura. There was a small hole in the ceiling of the cave on the other side letting in the early morning light.  
  
"Bakura, it's time to get up," Sahara said rubbing Bakura's arm to wake him.  
  
"What for it's still daylight?," he groaned and then yawned.  
  
He wrapped his arms closer around her body and snuggled his head into the curve of her shoulder. She chuckled softly and began playing with his hair.   
  
"All right, I guess I can go into town alone," she said dismally and he tightened his hold on her when she tried to move.  
  
"Why do you need to go into that bloody place for?" Bakura asked nibbing at her earlobe playfully.  
  
"We need supplies and I want to do a little shopping of my own," she giggled.  
  
He rolled over and settled himself gently on her. Then he began placing kisses down her neck.  
  
"Well are you going to let me up or are we going to lay here all day?" Sahara asked.  
  
"Your staying here," Bakura growled, going back to play with her earlobe.  
  
"So we're going to sleep all day?" she asked quizzically.  
  
He looked up at her, "Now I never said anything about sleeping," he smiled mischievously.  
  
She laughed and pushed him off her and then walked over to get dressed.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jounichi yelled.  
  
Seto only smirked knowing he was really starting to tick the blonde young man off. Kalahari merely rolled her eyes and petted the muzzle of her white Arabian mare. She had put on dark brown dress over her uniform and another matching cloth over her blonde hair. Her belt was now on the outside of the dress, still holding her sword. Honda was leading out what would be Seto's horse, a midnight black Friesian. Honda glared as he handed the reins over to the still smirking Seto, while Jounichi was still fuming.   
  
"Seto quit teasing the poor puppy, before he hurts himself," Sahara said flatly, getting onto her horse.  
  
"Yeah, what she said!" Jounichi smirked before he realized what she said. "Wait, what?"  
  
"Look, nobody is any sort of animal here other than the horses," Honda sighed playing the ref like usual.  
  
"And that's coming from a monkey? You really should get you facts straight Honda," Seto taunted further, getting on his horse.  
  
"Wow, Seto you can still understand him? Because all I can hear are grunts and barks," Kalahari added looking at Seto.  
  
"GRR, you two!" Jounichi growled angrily.  
  
"The sooner you two are gone the better! Prince Yami said to tell you that you can start at the west town and listen around there for information and from there you can also buy supplies. Now just get out of here!" Honda said, slapping the rear of the horse Kalahari was riding.   
  
The horse took off with a jump and with one last smug smile Seto took off after her.  
  
"Now aren't you glad you came?" Sahara asked as Bakura followed her through the crowds of the busy town.  
  
She had dressed in a cream dress and her black hair was put into a bun high on her head, but she still wore her head dress. She hated wearing shoes and so never wore them. Bakura was just wearing a pair of white cotton pants and a matching white shirt with a dark brown vest. His unruly hair was brushed and pulled back into a low pony tail. He only grunted in a reply, carefully keeping an eye out for royal guards or other people of the law that might recognize them. Sahara wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into a large wealthy looking man and it knocked her over, but Bakura caught her before she hit the ground. The man glared down at her.  
  
"Watch where your going wench," the man snarled.   
  
"Well, excuse me!" Sahara replied sarcastically grabbing Bakura's hand and walking away, quickly disappearing in the crowd.  
  
When Sahara knew they were safe she pulled out a medium sized purse that she had swiped off the man. Bakura smirked and shook his head as she opened it to see what was inside.  
  
"Hmph, he must have already done his shopping earlier. There's only three gold coins and ten blood rubies!" Sahara said disappointedly.  
  
"I thought you dragged us out of bed to do your shopping not practice your reflexes," Bakura said annoyed.  
  
"I did, but you don't really expect me to spend my own money, now do you?" she asked innocently.  
  
She had just tied the purse securely around the brown leather belt around her waist when they heard a woman's scream and a weird looking man running right past them, followed by a young woman that pushed Sahara out of her way. Sahara fell into Bakura's arms once again.   
  
"What was that about?" Bakura wondered aloud as another young man rushed past them running after the young woman.  
  
"That bitch cut me!" Sahara growled and took off running after the other three.  
  
Sure enough there was a nice sized cut on Sahara's left arm so she tore off a shred of her dress and tied it around the cut as she ran.  
  
A few moments earlier...  
  
"So what kind of rumors are we looking for anyway?" Kalahari asked bored.  
  
"Any that could tell us of where the thieves are hiding," Seto replied equally as bored.  
  
It hadn't took them long to reach the western town and they had been walking around for a while. There were many shops and sights in the large city, but Seto didn't really look because he was too annoyed with being surrounded by commoners. It was so beneath him.   
  
"A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be troubled with carrying a sword," a weird man whispered to Kalahari, as he cut her sword loose and began to run away with it.  
  
Kalahari reacted quickly and threw one of her blades at him coming mere centimeters away from hitting his head. A pudgy woman screamed as it hit one of the watermelons she was trying to sell. It didn't slow the thief down any as he made off with her sword. She growled and pulled out another blade before running after him. She chased after him weaving through the crowd pushing past at least three people effectivally knocking two to the ground and one into another person. Seto was chasing after her and slowly catching up with her, while another woman had started in the chase for why they didn't know, but she was fast and catching up quick. The thief rounded a corner and Sahara slid around it, almost falling. Just as the thief was about to reach a horse post, where several horses were tied up and make his getaway, a young man with white hair slid underneath him knocking him to the ground. The sword flew out of his hands and into the air and Sahara snatched it. She then hit the thief over the head with the shealth and drew it out at the same time and had it pointed at Bakura's neck in a split second.   
  
"I could easily kill you right now," Kalahari said coldly.   
  
The woman that had began running after them shoved Seto to the gound and unshealthed her own sword, that had been hidden in her dress. As quickly as Kalahari had to blink she had the sword pointed at her neck.  
  
"You would be dead before the you could strick," the woman said just as coldly. "Withdraw your weapon."  
  
Seto stood back up and watched as Kalahari slowly reshealthed her weapon and the woman then reshealth hers. The man with white hair stood back up as well and the people that had been watching them resumed what they were doing but some felt the need to apraise and ask qeustions and began swarming around the four. Sahara let out an angry growl and grabbed Kalahari's arm and dragged her off while Bakura just motioned for Seto to follow. They made it out of the crowd of people and down into an empty rundown alley way. Sahara shoved Kalahari into a wall causing her to let out a small yelp when she knocked her head against the brick wall.   
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are? Have you really gotten that stupid, to let someone take something off of you? I thought you were taught better Kalahari!" Sahara questioned angirly.  
  
Kalahari made a move to get away from the wall but was stopped when Sahara punched the wall beside her head. Seto took a step towards them, but Bakura stoped him knowing Sahara wouldn't actually hurt the young woman. Kalahari met Sahara's heated glare unflinchingly and defiantly.  
  
"Who are you and how the hell do you know me?" Kalahari asked heatedly.  
  
"Damn, you really have gone soft up there in that pretty palace, you really don't remember who I am do you?" Sahara scoffed putting her arm down.  
  
"I left the palace years ago!" Kalahari almost yelled, cringing at how easy it was to lie.   
  
"Just who are you people and what do you want?" Seto asked curiously.  
  
Bakura looked at him and smirked, while Sahara never took her eyes off of Kalahari. Kalahari in the other hand was studying Bakura and gasped when she realized who he was. His hair had fallen out of the band that was holding it back and was back to it's unruly state.  
  
"I see you've reconized my partner there, Lahari" Sahara said cooly.  
  
"Partner? Then that would mean your The Darkest Angel!" Kalahari exclaimed looking back at Sahara who only smiled.  
  
"Then you're Bakura I presume?" Seto asked Bakura.  
  
"If you really think I am then, yes," Bakura replied calmly.  
  
"Wait, Lahari? There's only been one person to call me that other than my father, but you couldn't be... Sahara?" Kalahari asked.  
  
"Took you long enough," Sahara laughed and Kalahari jumped and gave her a big hug while the two men watched a little confused.  
  
Sorry but I've got to end it there. It's like three in the morning while I'm typing this and I need my sleep so I can start on chapter four later today. Now you should kind of get my title because the Sahara and the Kalahari are both large deserts in Africa. Well I got to get to bed so Ja-ne!  
  
Spiritual Destiny 


End file.
